Storage compartments in motor vehicles are often used to hold a wide variety of objects. Such objects may range from small items like coins or cigarette lighters to larger objects such as mobile phones or wallets, and even relatively bulky objects, beverage bottles or handbags, for example. The great variety of objects that need to be accommodated and the different sizes and shapes thereof means that the storage compartment can often become untidy.
It is known, from DE 102008018559 A1 (DE '559) for example, that the glove compartment in a motor vehicle is used to hold all kinds of small items. Since the glove compartment have only a single undivided space, it is typically rather disorganized. The underlying document DE '559 purports to create a better-organized glove compartment. Accordingly, it is suggested in DE'559 to arrange a number of inserts inside the glove compartment to divide it into smaller spaces, wherein shape and/or size of the various inserts may be adapted to each object that is to be accommodated, to prevent the objects from falling out of the inserts.
The inserts known from DE '559 are all unchangeable in terms of size and shape. This means that it is necessary to provide an insert having a shape and size matching the shape and size of each different object for storage, which results in a set of many inserts. Consequently, many different inserts corresponding to many different objects must be provided and installed in the glove compartment according to requirements.